The True Confessions of Usagi Tsukino
by retardedo
Summary: No,this is not some poem. This is based on my good Lit. book.Another twist by me! A/U. Usagi is stuck on a ship to America with 3 girls and alot of men.(crew.) and here, she soons learn what's the life on the ship, and has some confessions.R
1. Default Chapter

The True Confessions of Usagi Tsukino  
  
By Angel of Reality  
  
This story is (another) twist with the Sailor Moon cast. The real name is `The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle', a book used for my literature class. I found out that this book is very good, do I decided to make a (another) SM twist. If you have read the book before, please tell me. This takes place mostly on a ship. Usagi, of course, is the main character, and her attitude and actions are ladylike, on halfway of the story. Thank you for actually wanting to read, this is actually a good story, and I hope you enjoy.  
  
(This is in Usagi's point of view. In the book, the girl supposed to be 13, but in here, she's 15.)  
  
"Never be seen in the street without gloves. Your gloves should fit to the last degree of perfection."  
  
- Collier's Cyclopedia, 1883  
  
_________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Miss Tsukino, are you ready to go?" Mr. Jadeite asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. But may I give a farewell to my dear chaperone?" I asked.  
  
"Is that necessary?"  
  
"She's been very kind."  
  
"Fine, but make haste."  
  
I turned back to my carriage and flung my arms around Mrs. Mizuno's neck, and we hugged each other. We had been good friends during the long trip to here. With tearful waves, I had departed.  
  
"Hiakuu, Miss Tsukino!" Mr. Jadeite called.  
  
"Hai, sir."  
  
A porter came by as requested earlier. He picked up my trunk and followed us to the deck.  
  
As we walked, I couldn't help but ask, "When are the other people going to be here?" I was referring to the people who will also go on the same ship I'm going to on the voyage of America.  
  
Looking a little disgruntled, he took out a piece of paper, unfolded it, and peered,  
  
" Well, they should promptly be here already. But for your information, Miss Tsukino, I received word that departure was being put off, but when I checked with the Captain directly, he informed me that there must have been some misunderstanding. The ship is scheduled to leave with the first tide tomorrow. So there should be no delay."  
  
Still curious, I questioned more.  
  
"What is the ship's name?"  
  
He glanced over at his paper again. "The Broken Black Angel."  
  
"...is she British or American?"  
  
"American."  
  
"A merchant ship?"  
  
"To be sure."  
  
"How many masts?"  
  
He sighed deeply and said, "Miss Tsukino, I don't know but we should get going."  
  
He then took a quick glance at his watch and turned to move again to make his point.  
  
A tad more curious, I asked one more question. "What is, Mr. Jadeite, the captain's name?"  
  
He stopped again, frowning in an irritated fashion, but all the same consulted his paper." Captain Mamoru Chiba."  
  
Suddenly the porter exclaimed, "Here!" He had just overheard our talk. We both looked at him.  
  
"Did you say Captain Chiba?" the porter demanded.  
  
"Are you addressing me?" Mr. Jadeite inquired, making it clearly that if so, the porter had committed a serious branch of decorum.  
  
"I was," the man said. "And I'm asking if I heard you right when you said we were going to a ship mastered by a certain Captain Chiba." He spoke the name Chiba as if it were something positively loathsome.  
  
"I was not addressing you," Mr. Jadeite informed the man.  
  
The porter suddenly swung down my trunk with such force that when it landed, it could have snapped in two.  
  
"I don't have anything to do with Captain Chiba. Not for double gold. Not one more step."  
  
"Now see here!" Mr. Jadeite cried with indignation. "You undertook..."  
  
"Never mind what I undertook sir. It's worth more to me than to avoid that man than to close with your coin." And with that, he took off.  
  
"Stop! Stop I say!" Mr. Jadeite called, but it was in vain. The porter disappeared.  
  
He and I looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Then for a moment he quickly surveyed the area for a replacement.  
  
"There! You man," he cried to the man who first passed by. "Here's a shilling if you can carry this young lady's trunk!"  
  
The man paused, looked at him, me, then the trunk. "That?" he said disdainfully.  
  
"I'd be happy to add another shilling," I volunteered, thinking that the low offer was the problem.  
  
"Miss Tsukino." Mr. Jadeite snapped. "Let me handle this."  
  
"Two shillings," the man said quickly.  
  
"One." Mr. Jadeite countered.  
  
"Two"  
  
"One"  
  
"Two." He stuck out his hand in front of him towards Mr. Jadeite.  
  
He placed the coin in the man's palm, and then he turned to me.  
  
Hastily, I extracted a coin from my small handbag.  
  
"Miss Tsukino!" Mr. Jadeite objected.  
  
"I did promise, "I said, giving the man it.  
  
He tipped his hat. "May the whole world follow your fashion."  
  
This commendation of my principles of moral goodness brought a blush of pleasure that I could hardly suppress.  
  
"Now then," the porter asked, "Where does this young lady require this?"  
  
"Never mind where," Mr. Jadeite snapped. "Along the docks here. I'll tell you when we arrive."  
  
Then the man, to my astonishment, swung my trunk over his shoulder with great ease. "Lead on."  
  
We started off again.  
  
After guiding us through a maze of docks and quays, he came to a stop. With a half turn, he announced, "There she sits," and gestured to a ship moored to the slip before us.  
  
I hardly looked where he pointed when we heard a loud thump behind. I turned to see the man who was carrying my trunk and had taken one look at the B.B.A. He hurriedly set down my trunk, and, like the first, run off without any word or explanation at all.  
  
Mr. Jadeite, in exasperation, said, "Miss Tsukino, you wait for me here." With rapid strides he took himself up the gangplank and onto the B.B.A where he disappeared from my view.  
  
I stood there, more than ever wanting to get aboard and meet the delightful children who were my traveling companions. I waited for about a half an hour, studying the ship.  
  
Then I began to realize I was watching something clinging to one of the mooring ropes on the ship's stern. It's like this picture I had once seen, an animal hanging upside down on jungle vines. He appeared to be shimmying himself from the dock up to the B.B.A. Then he boarded the ship, and was gone.  
  
I had no time to absorb that vision when I had heard Mr. Jadeite's arguing voice with someone else  
  
He then came down to the dock at last; face all flushed, with an evil eye.  
  
"Is something amiss?" I whispered.  
  
"Not at all!" He snapped. "All is planned. You have been expected. The ship's cargo is loaded. The captain is ready to sail. But..." He trailed off, looking at the ship, then back at me. "It's just that...you see, those two families, your companions..... They had not arrived."  
  
"But they will, "I said, trying to compose myself.  
  
"That's not entirely certain," Mr. Jadeite allowed. "The second mate informs me that they could not reach Liverpool in time. The other family has a seriously ill child. There is no concern that she could not be moved." Again, he glanced over his shoulder at the B.B.A as if, in some fashion, these events were the ship's fault.  
  
He continued, "As it stands, Captain Chiba will accept no delay of departure. Quite proper. He has his orders."  
  
"But sir," I asked him in dismay, "what shall I do?"  
  
"Do? Miss Tsukino, your father left orders that you were to travel ON this ship ON time. I'm very specific, WRITTEN orders in that regard. He left no money to arrange otherwise. As for myself," he said, "I'm off to Scotland tonight on pressing business."  
  
"But SURELY..." I cried, frustrated by the way he was talking as much as by his news, "surely I mustn't travel alone!"  
  
"Being on a ship of captain and crew could hardly be constructed as traveling alone."  
  
"But...but that would be all MEN, Mr. Jadeite! And...I'm a girl! It would be WRONG!" I bursted out.  
  
"Well in fact, there's few woman, but considering sailors, they would be the same class as the MEN crew. And in MY word, judgments as to rights and wrongs are left to my Creator, NOT to children. Now, be so good as to board the B.B.A, AT ONCE!"  
  
Okay, that's it. I hoped you liked it. But give full credit to the real author of the real story, Avi. (Last name anonymous). I only did the twist and I cut a few unimportant scenes out. Please review and thank you for reading. More chapters are coming out too. 


	2. Chapter Two

HI! O_O Sorry it took so long, I Had homework, and I was busy with my other fics. Thank you for the people who reviewed. Trust me, this story is good! I'm not bragging on this story (it's not mine anyway. It's MY twist) but it's really good! This chapter will be much more interesting! Anyone is reading at this point, thank you a lot!!! And sorry for the long wait, I had homework and I had to write the other chapters for my other fics. Oh and thank you, Super Sailor Neptune, and Broxs. The fav part of the book his when Charlotte whips Jaggery's face! Yeah, she totally kicks but! And I like the ending too. Also if you have read the book, and think you'll be kind of upset that which character is which, (heh heh heh…^^) but don't worry it'll be a good ending. Feel free to e-mail me about the book! Thanks again!  
  
Ok, on to the next chapter!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
With him leading the way, I stepped finally on The Broken Black Angel. A man was waiting.  
  
He's a pretty tall one, I must say. He had long hair, and it was almost white, and his clothes aren't even that 'sailor' looking.  
  
"Miss Tsukino," Mr. Jadeite intoned by the way if introduction, "both Captain Chiba and the first made are ashore. May I present the second mate, Mr. Malachite."  
  
"Miss Tsukino," he said in an unnecessarily loud voice. "It's my strong opinion you should take another ship to America."  
  
"And I," Mr. Jadeite cut in before I could respond, "could allow no such thing!"  
  
This was hardly a welcome I had expected.  
  
"But Mr. Jadeite, I'm sure my father would not want me to be traveling without-"  
  
Mr. Jadeite silenced my objections with his upraised hand. "My instructions were clear and allow for no other construction. I met you. I brought you here. I placed you under protection of this man. Therefore, miss," he rushed on, "nothing remains save to wish you a most pleasant voyage to America."  
  
Putting actions to his words, he tipped his hat, and before I could utter a syllable he strode down the gangplank toward the shore. I was never to see him again.  
  
A slight shuffling sound made me turn around. Beneath the lantern on the forecastle deck I saw a few miserable sailors hunched in weird postures. Mr. Jadeite was right…I saw 3 woman, though they looked a bit dirty. They would look prettier if they would just take a bath, but they would still look a bit hostile.  
  
All the sailors threw mean looks at me when they heard everything.  
  
I felt a touch at my elbow. I turned around to see the second mate.  
  
"Begging your pardon Miss Tsukino," he said in his awkward way. "There's nothing to be done now, is there? I'd best show your cabin."  
  
At that point I remembered my trunk and clothing, as if that collection of outward fashion. And since it was there, so should I be.  
  
"My trunk..." I murmured, making a half turn towards the dock.  
  
"No need to worry, miss. We'll fetch it for you." Mr. Malachite said.  
  
What should I do? All my life I had been trained to obey, educated to accept. I could hardly change in a moment.  
  
"Please lead me." I mumbled.  
  
"Very good, miss," he said, leading me across the deck and down a short flight of steps.  
  
I found my self in a narrow, dark passageway with a low ceiling. There was a small table attached to the center of the flooring. No chairs.  
  
"This way," I heard Mr. Malachite say again. He opened the door to my left. "Your cabin, miss. The one contracted for." A gesture invited me to enter.  
  
I gasped and my eyes widened. The 'cabin' was but in six feet in length, four feet wide. Four and a half feet high. I, none too tall, could only stoop to step in.  
  
I saw something crawl over my 'bed'.  
  
"What's that?" I cried.  
  
"Roach, miss. Every ship has 'em.  
  
I turned around in a panic, but atlas, he was gone. How long I had been standing there I don't know, until another knock came on my door. Startled, I gasped, "Come in."  
  
The door opened and yet, another tall man came in. He had a kind of a dark blonde hair, but his clothes…it was unacceptable. But since he was a sailor, I wouldn't be surprised. It was very dirty and tattered. But his face was a bit cute.  
  
"Yes?" I managed to say.  
  
"Miss, your trunk is here."  
  
I looked over him, and noticed a bulky shaped object. It would be absurd to try to fit that in here.  
  
The sailor understood. "She's too big, isn't she?" He said.  
  
"I think so." I stammered.  
  
"Best to put it on top cargo," He offered. "Right below. You can always fetch things there, miss."  
  
"Yes, top cargo," I agreed.  
  
"Very good, miss," The man said. Then He just stood there.  
  
"Yes?" I asked miserably.  
  
"Begging your pardon miss. Andrew's the name and though it's not my business or place to tell you, miss, some of the sailors here like myself, have deputize me to say that you shouldn't be on this ship. Not on this voyage."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You being here will lead to no good, miss. You'd better be far from the B.B.A."  
  
Though with my all agreeing with him, it was wrong for a man with such low station to presume me advice for ANYTHING. "Mr. Andrew. (Remember, Japanese last names go first! ^^ ;)," I said very stiffly. "It's my father who arranged it all."  
  
"That's alright, miss. I have done my job." With that, he scurried off, shutting the door behind him.  
  
I wanted to run after him and shout, "Yes, for God's sake, get me off!" But there was nothing in me that would allow that behavior.  
  
I was exhausted and desired greatly to sit down. But there was no place to sit, but to lie down.  
  
Thinking to myself of what to do, I was standing there, upset and angry. Yet ANOTHER knock came.  
  
A man stepped in about me age. Even though he might have been the youngest of the man sailors, he looked the most tired. He had a long ponytail… (MUAHAHAH! If you're smart enough, you know exactly what I'm talking about) and it was dark. His skin was white but was dirty of too much work on the ship. His clothes were just like Andrew's too, but maybe a bit dirtier. If he was clean, he would look REALLY handsome…  
  
"Yes…?"  
  
"At your service, Tsukino Usagi." The young man, who was my age I think, spoke with a surprisingly sweet voice. "And wondering if you might not like a bit of tea. I have my own special store, and I'm prepared to offer some."  
  
That was the last thing I was expecting to hear. "That's very kind of you." I stammered in surprise. "Could you bring it here?"  
  
He shook his head gently. "If Miss Tsukino desires tea-captain's orders-she must come to the galley."  
  
"Galley?"  
  
"Kitchen to you, miss."  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded faintly.  
  
"Kou Seiya," he returned. (MUAHHAHAHAH! I AM THE EVILLEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!! MUHAHAH! SUFFER, SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!! Ok ok…sorry bout that. Don't worry peoples, he won't be old and stuff…unless if I'm in a bad mood. *evil grin* Oh kill me) "Cook, surgeon, carpenter, and preacher to man and ship, though Makoto does the cooking too. Now shall we have some tea?" He led me through a passage, and we soon reached the galley.  
  
From the light of his flickering lantern I could see it was a small kitchen complete with cabinets, wood stove, even a table with a little stool. The space, though small, had considerable neatness, with utensils set in special niches and corners.  
  
Seiya went right to a pot on the stove, which in it the water was already boiling.  
  
He pulled a cup from the niche, filled it with fragrant tea, and offered it. At the same, he gestured toward me to a chair.  
  
Nothing, however, could have compelled me to enter further. Though stiff and weary I preferred to stand where I was. As I drank, Seiya looked at me. "It may well be," He said softly, "that Miss Tsukino would have a use for a friend."  
  
Finding the suggestion-from him-unpleasant, I chose to ignore it.  
  
"I can assure you," He said with a slight smile, "That I can be a good friend."  
  
"And I can assure you," I returned, "That the captain will have made arrangements for my social needs." (Oooh, harsh!)  
  
"Ah, but we have much in common."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"But we do. Here Miss Doyle is a proper and clean lady, while I do most of the dirty, hard work on the ship. You are on the uppermost class, and I'm just a Sailor. In short, we begin with two things in common, enough to begin a friendship."  
  
I looked elsewhere. "I don't need a friend."  
  
"One always needs a final friend…"  
  
"Final Friend??"  
  
"Someone to sew the hammock…one always works too hard."  
  
"I do not understand you."  
  
"When a sailor dies on a voyage, miss, he goes to his resting place in the sea, with the hammock about him, sewn by a friend," he said.  
  
I swallowed my tea hastily, handed the cup to him, and made a move to go.  
  
"Usagi, please." He said, taking the cup but holding me with his eyes. "I have something else to offer."  
  
"No more tea, thank you."  
  
"No, miss, it is this." He held out a knife.  
  
With a scream, I jumped back.  
  
"No, no! Miss Tsukino, don't misunderstand. I only wish to give you the knife from protection-in case you need it." He placed the knife in a wooden sheath on the blade and held it out.  
  
The knife, I think, was called a dirk. Horrified, I only shook my head.  
  
"Miss, you don't know what might happen," He urged, as though suggesting it might rain on a picnic and he was offering a head covering.  
  
"I know nothing of knifes," I whispered.  
  
"A ship sails with any wind she finds," He whispered back. "Take it, Usagi. Place it where it may be reached."  
  
I hesitantly took it, and he looked relieved with a smile. "Yes," he said, patting my fingers, "Now you may return to your cabin. Do you remember the way?"  
  
I shook my head, and he led me. Seiya left me at my door, and I soon stowed the dirk under my mattress. Then I heard some voices far away, but close enough to hear them.  
  
"The only one I could get to home, sir, is the Tsukino girl. And with *them* looking on, I had to put on a bit of a show about wanting to keep her off."  
  
"Quite alright, Mr. Malachite. If there has to be the only one, she's the trump. With her as witness, they'll dare not move. I'm satisfied."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
The voices trailed away.  
  
For I while, I tried to make out what I heard, but gave it up as incomprehensible.  
  
At last I slept-only to have the ship's dreams become my own.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
BWHAHAHAH! I'm soooooooooooo evil!!! Kay, wait till next chapter! It may be a long time again though. My class is almost done with the book, so as we move on to the next one, I just have to run to the store and buy the book myself. OK, see ya! Hoped you liked it! 


End file.
